The Horrible Mr. Bunny Wuggle
The Horrible Mr. Bunny Wuggle is the 15th Episode on Season 2 of the Plum blob. Black Mistress begins to control Dotty's Stuff Bunny. Mr Bunny Wuggle and by midnight it will grow into a giant. Meanwhile Tink & Fling gets a bit of argument with Rott & Rigg about each other. Transcript (Woman Screams) Blob Person: Run for you life A giant blowfish is attacking to the town. (Giant Blowfish Roars) (The Plum Blob Speeds into it) Blob Person: Its The Plum Blob were save Tink: Don't Worry its a only a mix with wrong to Prof. Pink. Hey Blowfish. Fling: Stop what you doing. (Blowfish Roars) Tink: OK hes not stopping. Let's do it! (The Plum Blob Forms into a Tennis Bat) (Hits Blowfish) (Blowfish flies out of Plum Planet) (Crowd Cheers) Spotty: I know it can do it. Who's That Dotty? Dotty: This is Mr. Bunny Wuggle I got him at the fair. Spotty: Wow love. So tell them how you that toy. (At Black Planet) (Black Mistress's Manor) Black Mistress: Grrrr! That Plum Blob Well no matter I'll hunt it someday. Whats this! A Bunny Toy. Perfect! I will control it because I'm queen of the black planet and can turn into shadow and go inside of it and control it. This is gonna be good! (Black Mistress Laughs) (Theme Song Starts) (Theme Song Finishs) (At Blob Town Diner) Tink: Why did you Mr. Honey Bunny. Dotty: At the fair and won it at the duck game. oh its called Mr. Bunny Wuggle. Rigg: Here you go. Hey its a that a bunny toy. Dotty: Yes it is. Wanna hold it for a sec Rigg: I love toys. Use to have one of these when I was a child. Rott: Well At least you don't have one. You know what I'm mean. Rigg: Let me tell you the sad thing is. Tink: OK (Rigg sniffs) Rigg: One day at the beach I was so hot! (Cries) I was so Thristy. So I trade it with a blob coke. (Rigg Cries) Rott: Calm Down Will leave you guys alone and calm down this blue man. Tink: He Such a big baby. Rott (Off Screen): I heard that Tink: Sorry! Spotty: Let me trade for something of your bunny Dotty: No way! Spotty: OK Sigh! Dosh: Hey Plum Blob How you doing! Fling: Fine. You know better days. Dosh: I just seeing hows your fighting villains work going. (Fling & Dosh Chatting) (Black Mistress Shadow appear) Black Mistress: Bullseye Right on target! Now I will Charged!!!! (Black Mistress Speeds to Mr. Bunny Wuggle) Fling: As like I was saying! Clott: Should we think we should go? Fling: Where you going. Clott: Prof. Pink's Lab. Dosh: She said we need give the love potion to P.C Blobby. Fling: you should test it first. why is she is love with? Dosh & Clott: Yes. Clott: She been dating him since she was little. Fling: Wow TBA Category:Episode